


Losing and Taking

by MxVampirePunk



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: Demi-God, Demi-God Ridgedog, Losing, Multi, Taking, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridgedog had tried to warn them. He even went as far to losing them, but, it was no use. So now they must pay... 'he' must pay. For no mortal is allowed is have 'his' things without losing something as equal value... And this was too big for the price to be fully payee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridge enjoyed this, a part of him relished in the time he got to sit and listen to the spaceman's chatting
> 
> \----  
> Where Ridgedog is intrigued by some traversers. Which sets off his change...

Ridge enjoyed this, a part of him relished in the time he got to sit and listen to the spaceman's chatting

* * *

Ridgedog is a demi-god. He never really 'settled' down. Never stayed with one person for more than a month. That was always the way...

But then, then he met some travellers, an odd pair. A Dwarf and a Spaceman.  
Ridge found himself intrigued by them, he watched as their friendship saw them though hell and back, he watched as they kept smiling even after the world had seemed to end, and something about them made him want to help them...

Be it a hidden chest with torches when they got lost at night, or some food that happened to be sitting in an abandon house that one time the dwarf got snowed in.

Then others join: a Farmer, a Businessman, a scientist. Animal lovers and an odd Trio.  
And Ridge still watched, guided them, even when they all parted ways.

Always staying closest to the Dwarf and Spaceman.The Scientist joined them, together the three built a base and gathered supplies, working on different projects at a time.

Ridge would walk though their base, unseen, watching them go about their day. Especially the Spaceman, who's eyes seemed to glow. And if Ridge ever got bored he would go visit the Trio and _Play_ with them for a while.

Soon the Spaceman started noticing things: Doors being left open, items being moved and that one time where he missed a box falling on him by, what felt like, a push.  
He began talking out loud, once in a while, the others found him odd. Jokey saying "Say hi to your 'imagery friend' if its even real" ending with an snigger. The Spaceman would shrug them off, only to talk out loud when they were absent from the room.

Ridge enjoyed this, a part of him relished in the time he got to sit and listen to the spaceman's chatting: About what he was doing, how his day was or something that was on his mind. Always leading to questions about how Ridge's day was (The spaceman didn't know his name so called him friend) and ended with an "I wish you would reply to me".

Ridge felt more _human,_ more  _normal_  when he was asked about himself, less lonely.

So one evening, after listening to the spaceman's worries and panic of not being 'human' and being 'weird', Ridge decided that tomorrow he was going to talk with the Spaceman. Personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I UPLOADED I had emotional difficulties and laptop issues. Hope this is good enough for you. :D
> 
> I will try and finish off my other two big stories at a later date, for now enjoy this short story which with properly had about three chapters.


	2. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You owe me for saving your butt from that box..."
> 
> \----  
> Where Ridgedog acts for the day. And finds himself some 'friends'

"You owe me for saving your butt from that box..."

* * *

Ridgedog is a Demi-god... So when he began to get nervous he kinder freaked him, which on both accounts was a first for him.

Luckily he managed to get calm by the time he made it to the housing of the three, He decided to sit by the open area (Afraid he would start floating), and acted as 'human' as possible.

Nothing happened. Then the Dwarfs door swang open, humming to himself, Ridge watched.  
At first the Dwarf kept going about is morning routine, however as he turned to the other house to wake their owners he spotted the lazed Demi-God who stared at him with a smile. The Dwarf stood for a moment dazed by the perfect figure. Followed by an "Um, Hello, friend!" Ridge's Smile grow, "Hello Dwarfman, lovely morning is it not?". Honeydew relax at that point and the two spent sometime discussing the Moring's beauty.

The Scientist appeared at this point only to look between the two before leaving to fetch the Spaceman. Ridge by this point learnt of the Dwarf's name, Honeydew, who told him of the Scientist who had returned with their other. At this point, Ridge stood up and walked towards the two, greeting them with a smile, nod and 'hello'. Lalna struck up conversion, asking about his wondering of his jonerey. While the Spaceman was hypnotized by the person in front of him.

-

Ridge step towards him grinning a "Hello, Spaceman"

He swallow, replying "H-hello" He looks at his friends, then back and adds, "I'm Xephos, It's a pleasure to meet you... um-"

"Ridgedog but you can call me Ridge, Xeph" Ridge speaks his name as if it was the naturalistic thing in the world.

Xephos blushes slightly which Lalna notices and chuckles.

Honeydew walks up to Xephos, not noticing this small fact, and slaps him on the back (playfully). "Come 'on! We can give Mr Ridge, here a tour!"

Honeydew proceeds to walk off, Lalna joins him and they begin to chat away. Xephos continues to stare at Ridge, who walks up to him and whispers "Come on _Friend_ " Before beginning walking.

Xephos takes moment, something at the back of his mind clicks but he ignores it.

-

Through out the day Ridge enjoyed the natural feel as the three, mainly Honeydew, showed him around. Lalna took over when they entered the machine areas. They even spent an hour in the mines where Honeydew continued to talk about his first hole or when he had found the 'largest diamond of th'm all!". In the end the spacemen had apologised for the waste of his hours, Ridge replied happily "It's Ok, Its something Human"

Xephos started to feel something was going on, especially with that last response. Then there was the occasional wrong turn on their part but Ridge always seemed to know where he was heading. So near to the end he called Ridge and asked if he wanted to see a project he was working on. Ridge of course agreed, knowing what he was actually wanting to do (talking guys not the **other** thing) and tried to keep his grin off his face, but failed.

The others left, working on their own projects and discussing the days events. Xephos lead Ridge towards his workplace, he looked around the area to see if his friend had been but everything was as he left it. Slightly disappointed he signed. "Are you ok?" Ridge had asked, Xephos ensured him he was but Ridge then added, "Your lying, I can see it on your face. Xeph..." Xephos blushed a little at his new nickname then laughed. Earning a puzzled look from Ridge.

-

"It's just, you act- I act- ...you know?" Xephos signs in confusion.

Ridge laughs, "Yes I do" Xephos looks up sharply.

"You will find it weird"

"No I won't"

Xephos signs sadly, "I have a, friend." He looks at Ridge "But you can't see them... And before you ask how I know I just know."

Ridge moves towards him, "I believe you"

"See I- Wait. You believe me?" Ridge nods,

"You said it was a feeling" Ridge touches Xephos' arm, sending a warm fuzzy shock up his arm. Xephos jumps back, holding it arm as if someone famous had touched it.

"That-" Xephos looks up and his mouth falls open. Ridge is floating crossed legged in the air with a grin.

"But-t y-you, H-how?!?" Xephos squeaks.

Ridge laughs "There's more" Then he winks at Xephos and disappears.

After a few seconds, "I know a lot about you, _Friend_." Ridge whispers onto Xephos' neck, making him shiver. Xephos turns around to air, but jumps back at the feel of an hand on his check. Ridge appears in font of him as he removes his hand from Xephos' shock face.

Giving a slight bow he says "I'm Ridgedog, a Demi-god" he looks Xephos in the eye smirking, "You owe me for saving your butt from that box..."

Suddenly, it all clicks into place, making Xephos' head hurt. Xephos only just manages to make a 'oh' sound before his knees go weak. Ridge luckily catches him and says "Breath, Xeph. _Breath_ ".

-

The next minuteness are spent with the two 'catching up'. And by the end of it Ridgedog has a sleeping man in his arms, the room filled with his soft breathing and a very silent 'bum-bum'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I-s done! Another one I-s done! And another is! And another is! And another is-is done! Hay can you guess this tune? Another one I-s done!
> 
> *cough* So~ guys~ You like?!?!?!


	3. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These may be only little things but for him it was a world.  
> \----  
> Where Ridgedog realises Demi-Gods have different rules to the Gods.

These may be only little things but for him it was a world.

* * *

Ridgedog is a Demi-God, They don't have hearts, they don't need them. So all Demi-Gods have gaps- Voids, where if they were mortal it would rest there.

 **Gods** don't get attached, they follow a set of rules, just like there children the Demi-Gods. However, **Demi** -Gods have different rules, Ridge doesn't know that, not many do. But Ridge got attached, to some o-people, some people. This was when he 'looked' up the Demi-god rules. It didn't change much, but his attachment changed a lot.

He doesn't know when or how he fell in love with Xephos, frankly he doesn't care, but he had ventured away missing an day (... or two) with Xephos and the others. And it suddenly hit him. He missed them, _him_ , the first person that Ridge had ever shown himself to. More than he thought was possible, so he went back.

It wasn't easy, Ridge was always a brilliant actor when needed to be but something about Xephos made it hard to keep his cool. So after a few days of slightly sulking and trying not to look Xephos in the eye, Ridge left. Without a word.

Of course, he didn't, more like went 'unseen' and 'distant' for the mean time.

But the others didn't know this. At first, they were angry at him for just disappearing.  
Then, Xephos became sad and confused, making Honeydew and Lalna angry even more (More Honeydew). Next, Xephos carried on, the others soon forgot about the traveller. All seemed 'normal', Xephos still spoke to himself in his office like he had always done, Honeydew carried on making Jaffa Cakes, Lalna started a secret project.

Ridge became sad and lonely more than he had been before. He wanted to see the others- yes he has been watching them but, to _really see_ them. Something about all those days working on the farm with Honeydew or staying up with Xephos until the spaceman had fallen asleep or- or, just being _human_ made it **so**  hard to became a ghost again. These may be only little things but for him it was a world.

So one day, Ridge decided to walk through the gardens that he and the Dwarf had planted. The sun was dazzling, the air was fresh and a Honeydew was humming. Leaning gently over Ridge spoke a "You seem to be keeping them well", Honeydew had jumped, curses leaving his mouth, then turned and with a smile stood and brushed himself off. "Your back, friend!" He then pulled Ridge into a hug. Surprising the Demi-God, who was not used to this 'hugging' and expected an punch or shout instead. Separating Ridge smiled.

Ridge then offered to help with the gardening, Honeydew accepted with a grin. By midday both walked towards the made housing covered in dirt. They met with Lalna who also welcomed Ridge, asking about him and his leavings, then as Ridge waved him off smiling Lalna gave him a look which was missed by the two, before disappearing back into his lab.

Upon entering the housing Honeydew had called a welcome to Xephos, who started mumbling to the Dwarf unseen. As Honeydew winked at Ridge and left to find himself a meal, Xephos appeared in the room. He stopped and stood just staring at the smiling Ridge. Ridge spoke a 'hello', Xephos frowned taking a few steps and then begin angrily asking/shouting.

Ridge let him. Gentle pulling, the now surprised, man into his arms. Mumbling a 'I missed you too' into his hair. There was a 'huff and sigh' before the spaceman relaxed into the hug.

Hours seemed to pass before the two parted. Ridge's hand never left Xephos' arm. Then asking if the other had any more work, Xephos relpyed with a shake of his head, Ridge pulled him with him into the kitchen to eat.

Later, the two sat in Xephos' office, Ridge (basically) confessed his love, the best a stubborn Demi-God can. And the two cuddled, talking until the sun rose and the spaceman had fallen asleep. The room was filled with morning light, soft breathing and a 'bum-bum' of the spaceman heart.

Ridge brushed a hand through Xephos' hair, a small blush forming on his cheeks, and his chest felt full of his love for the man in his arms.

Almost beating in time with the others. But Ridge shock his head laughing a "Demi-Gods don't have real hearts".

Xephos mumbled a "Then you can have mine to rest in it's place"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Thank you for all your support and I hope I can deliver at best. (Unlike my other stories *Sorry about that*)  
> Pls comment any mistakes you find or anything you would like me to do (chapter or character wise) and Thank you! Again. Yep. umm... I'll go now  
> :D


	4. Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dark. Night. The moon was high.
> 
> \----  
> Where Ridgedog finds out something very bad is happening... he can't stop it.

It was dark. Night. The moon was high.

* * *

Ridgedog is a Demi-God, Xephos knows this, They believe that is all who knows... but they were wrong.

It was dark. Night. The moon was high. Ridge was sitting on the roof, watching another part of the world.

Breaking the silence was footsteps, the scientist appear next to the Demi-God, watching.

Slowly looking at Lalna, Ridge left his daze and smiled. A 'Hello' was passed between the two. Then Lalna grinned a dervish grin before leaving as swiftly as he had come.

Ridge stare after him, slightly confused, but continued with his Godly chores. The Night was silent again.

When Ridge had walked with Xephos to breakfast, hand in hand, he had smiled at Lalna when made eye-contact however Lalna strangely gave him the grin from the other night and walked away. Much to the twos confusion.

This contained, though out the days, until Ridge got the message. Something was going on, so he made his way towards the Scientist's Lab.

What came next was a shock to him... Clones. Normally, Ridge is aware of this but, he got distracted. Lalna had clones... Flux, Blood, Madness, Magic and Lalna who now stood grinning. Words were enchanted. Lalna told Ridge how he knew, knew about him and his **power** that the scienst wanted.

Ridge refused. Lalna got angry, shouting about the flux. The pain. Kim... But Ridge couldn't do anything, fate had been decided.

Then black. Lalna had knocked Ridge out, mumbling a "You've become weak". He then preceded to drag Ridges unconfused body into a machine.

Smiling to himself Lalna sent the others back to their time and place. Laughing about how his 'Secret Project' was coming into play.

Then everything shifts, they shift, time shifts...

 

Everything has changed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short please tell me if I have grammar mistakes.


	5. Controlling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do this, Lalna...
> 
> \----  
> Lalna has Ridgedog's powers. And steals something more.

Don't do this, Lalna...

* * *

Ridgedog is a Demi-God... who had lost his powers. An mortal named Lalna has taken them, for good reason but bad results.

His clones, are 'normal' only that version of himself has Ridge's Power.

So now, Ridge is uncon-

**Stop!**

He's  asleep.

**I said STOP!**

...Lalna stands, hands to ears, confused a-

**AND ANGERY!**

Don't do this, Lalna...

**WHO ARE YOU?!?**

Lalna falls to the floor, Ridge slowly wakes.

**NO WAIT! He should be still knocked out.**

As Lalna tries to keep his insanity, because of an 'Voice' in his head, Ridge manages to escape... (Thankfully)

**STOP! Your making the story different!**

Lalna stands, hands removed- (no stop!) He realises that he is in control- (No!)

**You should have stopped~**

The room seems to change, the lights go out, darkness... (I'm sorry...)

 **I'm in control now /** _I'm in control now_.

_Lalna walks out of the room, feeling anew. The Voice has gone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Lalna has made a mistake... Help, Please help)
> 
> So... Um... I didn't write that... Help? Mmmm...  
> Guys?


End file.
